The purpose for this request is to support a Special Session of the 108th Meeting of the Acoustical Society of America, "TUTORIAL: ANATOMY, PHYSIOLOGY AND INFORMATION PROCESSING IN THE CENTRAL AUDITORY PATHWAYS," to be held in Minneapolis, October 8-12, 1984. This session will provide a timely update on this topic and the tutorial format emphasizes its educational role. The day-long session will consist of four 45-minute presentations in the morning providing a review and analysis of the state-of-the-art on this topic to be followed by three presentations in the afternoon by speakers from non-auditory areas of neuroscience who will provide a synthesis and overview of general principles. Ample time is allotted for questions and comments from the audience. A conference on this topic is long overdue. We feel that the quality of the speakers and the combination of analytic and synthetic points of view will stimulate new perspectives for future research, both basic and clinical, in this area.